


Magic! - Rude

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [6]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took requests on Tumblr for songs that I would write Rizzles one-shots to. A few managed to make into multi-chapters, but they're labelled. Note that only a small few actually use lyrics, I generally try to tell the story behind the song. Ratings are all over the board! I love to hear what you're thinking of them. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic! - Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Constance says "No" but Jane doesn't care.

Jane paced back and forth in her living room with a hand tangled in her hair. A phone balanced precariously in between her cheek and shoulder, trying to escape every time she turned around. Originally, Jo Friday had chased after her owner's long legs, but after being accidentally kicked a few times, the pup had retreated to the couch cushions. 

“Allo?” even 4,700 miles away, Constance Isles’ voice still made Jane wince.

“C-Constance?”

“Speaking. Jane?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I- I had a question I needed to ask you,” she stood still and held her breath. The pounding of her nervous heart rendered Maura’s mother nearly inaudible. 

“Well, stop stuttering and ask it. I have a meeting in 45 minutes and my driver has yet to arrive.”

“Ah, well. I know that my relationship with your daughter isn’t exactly...traditional. But, I’m tryin’ real hard to be a gentleman.” 

“Really.” 

“Well...yes?” Jane responded, confused as to why her intentions were being questioned. 

“No. You’re trying really hard. Adverb,” Constance sighed audibly. 

“Oh yeah, ha! That’s something Maura would say. Anyway, I guess, since Mr. Isles hasn’t exactly made his presence known, I’ll ask you,” the detective plopped onto the couch next to Jo and took a few deep breaths. 

“Constance Isles, may I have your daughter’s hand in marriage?” Jane said the words quickly and squeezed her dog, who had meandered into her lap, in anticipation. 

“Jane, I’m sorry to break it to you. But, I’m afraid my answer is no.”

“No?” that was not the answer that she was expecting. Stunned momentarily, she took a moment to regroup her thoughts. 

“Correct, and it will always be no. I’m sorry,” Maura’s mother offered, the lack of empathy obvious in her voice. 

Unable to form a proper response, Jane simply hung up and set her phone on the spot next to her, not even waivering when it slipped in between the arm and the cushion. She put her head in her hands and stared forward. 

 

The French Cut Cushion Halo Setting engagement ring, in it’s little brown box, stared back at Jane. She’d sold her autographed Ted Williams jersey just to buy it. Her salary as a detective would’ve allowed for the purchase, but selling that jersey was more symbolic of the far and few sacrifices marry Maura would need. 

Jane took a moment to decompress, finally letting go of her squirming dog. Memories of all the times she’d taken a chance and thrown caution to the wind when it came to her best friend danced through her mind. This was something she had to do. She needed this. 

With a burst of energy, Jane stood quickly and grabbed the box. Without a second thought, she walked out of her apartment, grabbing her keys and pulling the door shut forcefully. 

The drive to the precinct, where Maura would likely be elbow deep in someone, was filled with a heavy silence. Jane was torn between trying to boost herself or tell herself to go home and think about what she was doing. 

She pulled up and parked her car, very aware that it would probably be towed. She had better things to do, Big Moe be damned.

With a flash of her badge and a quick nod to the front desk, Jane was in the elevator heading to the morgue. She bounced on the soles of her feet, quickly checking to make sure she even had shoes on. She did, thankfully. Thank goodness for small miracles.

She stopped outside of the morgue doors and frowned at the darkened rooms. Jane slid open the doors and walked behind towards Maura’s office. The lights were off and the desk was cleared. Had the medical examiner packed up for the day? 

Jane retreated and thought of where the missing woman could be at four in the afternoon? With long, purposeful strides, she took the stairs and made in to homicide in less than a minute. Maybe she could ask the boys if they’d seen Maura. It was a risk, coming into BPD on her day off, but Jane was on a mission. 

Bursting through the door in true Rizzoli fashion, Jane started to scan the room. She stopped when she saw a little blonde head sticking up over her computer monitor. Maura was sat in her chair, talking to Korsak and Frankie animatedly. Her heels were off, and she swung her legs that didn’t quite touch the floor in Jane’s tall chair. The light of the evening sun cast an angelic glow on her, illuminating her.. 

Jane snuck behind the dry erase board and caught her brother’s eye. She winked and held a finger to her lips, smiling in return when her brother noddled minutely. He motioned to Korsak, using the field signals tell the older man to be quiet. Korsak then spotted Jane in his peripherals and turned back to Maura, seemingly understanding. 

Frankie spotted the box in Jane’s hand and loudly interrupted Maura with a random question about biology. Korsak leaned in, seemingly very interested in her answer. 

“...he wraps his tail around hers so the bottoms of their tails meet at the cloaca,” Maura motioned animatedly. 

Jane cocked an eyebrow at that answer, what the hell did Frankie ask her?

Maura continued to explain her answer as Jane managed to creep up behind her. She squatted behind her leather chair and slowly pushed the leather until hazel eyes widened in her direction. Slowly, Jane shifted her position and raised one knee. 

She took in Maura with great detail, starting with her wool painted toes and finishing with her beautiful watering eyes. Maura’s hands were cupped over her mouth and she appeared to be shaking. Jane placed a comforting hand on her thigh and rubbed it affectionately with her thumb. 

“May I interest you in a fun fact?” Jane said roughly, her throat tight. 

“Um, sure,” Maura laughed awkwardly, trying to catch her breath. She stood up and slipped her heels back on. 

“There is a 100% chance that your mother told me no when I asked for your hand,” Jane mimicked Maura’s mannerisms when googlemouthing. 

“May I add to your fact?” Maura took the box offered to her and inspected the packaging. She popped open the lid and looked up. When Jane nodded she continued.

“There is also a 100% chance that I will say yes.” Tears finally fell as Jane stood up and slid the ring onto Maura’s finger. 

Maura took her hand out of Jane’s grasp and placed both hands on her cheeks. Leaning in, she kissed her Detective. They stayed like that, just gazing at each other for a few minutes until a nervous cough broke their stare. 

“Uh, is it too early to say congrats?” a meek looking Frankie stepped up and held out his arms. 

Jane smiled and opened her arms, but was quickly cast aside when her brother winked at her and brought Maura into his arms instead. He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair, like he’d do with any other sibling. 

Jane stood off in the corner faux pouting when her brother turned to her. He tried again with his hands out. Once they embraced, Frankie bent down and grabbed Jane behind the knees and lifted her bridal style. She slapped at his back as he ran around the squad room with childish glee. 

“Did Constance really tell you no?” Frankie asked as he let her down. 

“Sure did. Too bad I’m going to marry her daughter anyway,” Jane said with smug smile.

“Yes you are.” Maura came up from behind Jane grabbed hand, leading her out of the room. “Now, let’s go down to the morgue. I need to call my mother.” 

Jane smiled weakly and followed Maura into the elevators. She turned around and saw the boys in the laughing at her, amused by the fight that was about to happen. A small tug on her wrist made her look back at her fiancee and smile. It was worth it though, even if Constance Isles still scared her senseless.


End file.
